


The Dichotomy of the Teacher and the Woman

by completemess27



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Self Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completemess27/pseuds/completemess27
Summary: The woman's perspective in a writing prompt by my friend and me.





	The Dichotomy of the Teacher and the Woman

You were an attentive student in my class. Whatever homework I gave you, you passed ahead of time. 

Whatever project I assigned you, you delivered with diligence. 

Whatever advice I shared with you, you listened and took it to heart. 

You were a delight to be with in my class. Don't tell anyone, but you were my absolute favorite.

As the first year went and gone, I was surprised you were still in my class. In a way, I was happy and relieved you were still interested in me. And my subject. 

However, this year, you decided to sit in the station right in front of mine. Our canvases were only 3 ft. apart. 

Strange, how I didn't notice your dimples before. And how handsome that made you look. 

Strange, how I didn't notice you staring at me that much before whenever I was finishing a painting. 

Hell, why am I suddenly conscious about you when I lectured in my class? 

It's strange how I could always recognize your laughter whenever you pass by my classroom.

-

This is wrong. 

This is wrong. 

This is also legally wrong. 

You're a minor. I can't do this. Am I crazy? I can get arrested with this! 

I need coffee. I can't focus grading your artwork. What's worse is I can't even look at it long enough to grade it. 

You were tasked to paint a subject you cherished the most! Who told you to paint a potrait of me? 

This is basically a confession! God, I have to be reading this wrong. I can't give in to hope. I can't have myself developing feelings for a young and UNDERAGE student. 

Starting tomorrow, I'll stop our after school meetings. I can't encourage this. 

I can't. 

I can't. 

I can't.

-

Why? 

Why did you say it? 

How could you be so selfish? 

How could I be so selfish?

Here I was, trying my best avoiding you (which lasted 3 long, terrible weeks) before you up and went confessing to me the one time I forgot my car keys in the faculty room! 

You have no idea how torturous it was to say I loved you like a younger brother which I never want to have at all especially if it's you! 

Every word was like a cheese grater, scraping away my composure leaving painful abrasions in its wake. You looked hurt when I said those words. So was I. 

But I smiled and left you there. I have to be the older person, which I am. 

I have to think of the consequences and your future, no matter how much I want to go back and say what I actually felt.

The moment I went home, it took me hours before I could sleep.

The next day, you weren't in class.

-

Does this guilt ever end?

Does this regret ever fade away?

-

Watching you graduate brought a tender smile to my face. You were finally free to go out to the world and share your talent with everyone else. 

I was happy I was able to be your teacher and nurture your talents to the best they can be. 

You were always an attentive student and no doubt, a brilliant artist. 

Secretly, it hurt seeing you go. 

Deep in my heart, where it will never see the light of day, I will silently remember to hold unto to my frail and delicate hope. 

I wonder if you'll remember me as much as I will remember you. 

I'll always be the teacher who appreciated your art and the woman who pined for the artist.

So long and I will hold you close to my heart, just on the tiniest of corners.

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this, congrats! Thanks for stopping by. :)


End file.
